When We Were In Love
by IcantBEEhave
Summary: An out take from my story Old Flames. This is their camping trip, where promises were made, discovery's were made, and the start of a summer that would never be forgotten. The summer leading up to a year that would tear these two lovers apart.


_**Wrote for Fics4Nash Entry**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Emmett/Bella**

**Title: When We Were In Love**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**A/N, Disclaimers, etc:I own nothing but the story line and Old Flames. All copy written material belongs to its rightful owners.**

**I dedicate this to my girls and guys of Rogue and to all the wonderful people that have helped Tennessee in its time of need. Thank you my friends. :D –AB**

**An out take from my story Old Flames. It's the end of junior year; Bella and Emmett are very much in love. This is their camping trip, where promises were made, discovery's were made, and the start of a summer that would never be forgotten. The summer leading up to a year that would tear these two lovers apart. You have to read Old Flames to fully understand the promises that were made this night and what is going on. They were two different people at this time.**

If Charlie found out we had skipped half the day yesterday we would be in serious shit. Randy knew we had all took off at lunch yesterday, only because Alice had to get the keys to the cabin. He had sworn himself into our little secret circle years ago. He had always said that if we were going to do something that at least one of the parents should know what we were getting into. He had a good point and he had never gotten us in trouble unless we really needed it. He said he felt better knowing than not and we all understood. He wanted us to have fun and enjoy our life and we were.

See we had just finished out junior year of high school. When we walked into those halls next year we would be seniors. We had worked our asses off to get to this point and now we were celebrating. We had skipped the rest of our last day and headed for Randy and Alice's cabin on the Tennessee River. All of our parents, except for Randy, thought we were leaving right after school. We couldn't wait though and now we were sitting around the cabin nursing our hangovers. Jacob had scored us the alcohol for the weekend and we had partaken in quite a bit last night.

I was sitting on the deck looking out at the water. Emmett had brought me a cinnamon roll and a cup of coffee earlier and now we were just snuggling on the swing watching the early morning boaters. None of us were late sleepers, especially when we were here.

"What do you want to do today babe?"

"How about we hit the creek beds on the four wheelers for a little while and then we can go out on the boat later?" I smiled up at him.

"Sounds like a good plan. Why don't you and Alice pack the coolers and I get Jasper, Jacob and Seth to help me get the four wheelers ready?"

"No problem!" I squealed, kissed him quickly and ran inside to get ready.

An hour later we were locking the wood cabin up and heading out. It was only eight thirty in the morning and everyone was already out on the water or riding four wheelers. The boat was already packed up for when we were ready to hit the water and we were all in our swim suites so we wouldn't even have to go back in the cabin until we were through playing for the day.

"Hey Leah is bringing more beer tonight when she gets here so we won't have to worry about getting more for the week." Jacob smiled as he hung up his phone and put it back in the water proof bag.

"Hell yes!" Jasper and Seth both yelled and high-fived him. Alice and I just rolled our eyes.

"Can we just go already?" Alice laughed. Jasper mocked her and ended up rubbing his shoulder where she had hauled off and punched him.

Ten minutes later we were riding through the dry creek beds getting covered in mud. Alice started off riding with Jasper but as usually she swapped out. She would end up riding with Jacob, Seth and Jasper several times by the time we were tired of riding. I of course was riding with Emmett. We would swap out of course and I would drive for awhile.

By eleven we were all starving and ready to eat so we headed back towards the cabin. We locked the four wheelers up and the guys toted our coolers down to the boat. Randy had a private dock so we sat on the dock and ate our sandwiches while we sipped our beers. An hour later we were on the boat flying down the river. Seth was the DD for the afternoon, so he was driving. Emmett and I were in the back of the boat cuddled up ignoring Alice and Jasper's bickering. Those two needed to just kiss already.

"Which suit do you have on under there?" Emmett asked as he tried to look under my cover-up. I swat his hand away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I giggled.

"Can we ditch these guys when we get to the beach?" he whines and I know why. He knows I have his favorite suit on and it had been a week since the last time we had sex.

"Maybe, maybe not McCarty… You have waited a week already what's a few more hours?" I giggled knowing damn well he is about to start pouting and whining and probably continue to try and get in my pants, but I don't care I wanted him to.

"You're so mean to me!" he whines on cue.

"No mother nature was mean to you, silly boy." I roll my eyes and leave him sitting there to join Alice on the front of the boat to tan.

I make sure he is watching as I slide my tank top off and shimmy my cut of jean shorts down. By the time Alice and I are oiled up all four of the guys mouths are hanging open.

My black bikini was covered in cherries. The bottoms were a cute pair of boy shorts and the top was vintage style halter. I knew what this suit did to Emmett and I loved how he looked at me in it. It was that look he gets, the one that says he is hungry, but not for food, for me.

I had just laid down next to Alice on my stomach when a shadow hung over me. I knew it was Emmett by the giggling of Alice and the way she jumped up and ran off.

"Look out everyone Em's on a mission" Jasper laughs and turns the radio up. The trip to the beach we like is about an hour long, we have about forty five more minutes before we reach the spot.

"I am going to take this off of you as soon as I get a chance, if you keep teasing me in front of everyone they might get quite a show." He growled low next to my ear.

"I can guess by the sound of your voice that you have that I-want-to-eat-you-look on your face. I have no idea what you are talking about teasing baby I am just trying to get a tan." I giggle innocently and he huffs and walks off. I hear the cooler open and slam shut. He is so impatient at times!

Alice rejoins me and we giggle and chat the rest of the way while we soak up the sun. There's something about being in a bikini, on a boat, oiled up, with the wind whipping bye and water droplets splashing up. We are carefree and having a blast by the time we arrive at Budweiser beach. The place is packed as usual. It's were all the younger crowed likes to hang out. There's like four games of volleyball going, in the water and on the sand. Coolers, chairs, floats and boats are everywhere. The alcohol is flowing freely and everyone is laughing except the two guys about to drown each other over a beer. It's the usual weekend scene here.

I see Emmett jump off the boat near me and I feel the water splash up, dousing me. His booming laughter announces our presence and suddenly we are surrounded by our friends. Everyone is celebrating the end of school. The amount of minors is almost hysterically funny. Suddenly I am scooped off the boat and hanging over Emmett's shoulder. Jasper managed a good smack on my ass before Emmett sat me down and I went chasing after Jasper, down the water's edge. I finally caught him and shoved him under the water, laughing when he came back up sputtering.

"That's what you get for touching my girl douche bag!" Emmett laughed Alice was hanging on his back since he was waist deep in the water. She wasn't ready to get wet yet and Emmett probably dragged her out with him. Her feet are dangling in the water and she is squealing like a two year old for Emmett to take her back, once again nothing unusual.

Suddenly Alice is launched in the air by a laughing Emmett and she lands beside Jasper and I. She comes back up madder than hell and a major wrestling match ensues between us all in the water. Once we are all completely soaked we make our way to our spot on the beach and plop in our chairs Seth had set up. He was busy flirting with some chick while we all wrestled, once again nothing unusual. The radio on our boat turns up and I see a grinning Jasper standing on the very back about to jump back into the water.

We end up jumping waves on the jet skis and finally getting a nice buzz going. Jacob is almost completely trashed as he talks to Leah Clearwater, who arrived by one of our jet skis a little earlier. It's almost five when the grills fire up and all the guys start cooking. By six thirty we have all eaten and are working on getting hammered, except for the few DD's who will get trashed when we get to our cabins.

Thirty minutes to dark the beach starts clearing out, since some boats don't have lights. I have no clue who all is going to end up at our cabin but I do know it will probably be most of the beach. Emmett is all hands and has a very good buzz going. It didn't surprise me one bit when he pulled me from the boat and went running for the cabin with me giggling and bouncing on his shoulder.

"I want some alone time with you." He laughs as he sets me down. We are in the master bedroom, which everyone decided we should use since we were the only couple in our little group.

"All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to carry me away like a caveman babe." I laugh and pull my tank top of to reveal my suit and my new tan.

"You're killing me." he groans and his hands are on me. Gliding across my body ever so softly, I almost forget he is a big burley football player.

"What shall we do?" I shiver as his lips start kissing my exposed shoulders and neck.

"If I could wait I would say let's go skinny dipping but I can't and we can do that later." He smiles and then I'm on the bed.

My shorts are gone and he is untying my top and freeing my breast. I moan as he moves his mouth down my neck, my collarbone, and then he is kissing all over my chest. My body is humming as he hovers over me, pressing his firm, solid body into me, pressing his weight into me lightly as his rock hard length presses against the hot, wet juncture of my thighs.

His hot mouth finds purchase on one of my breast as one of his massive hands caresses the other, making sure nothing is left untouched. Only he can make my body respond like this. I'm panting and moaning, completely unheard by the rest of the house. The music is blaring down stairs and all I can think about is how his hot skin feels against me.

His fingers hooked in my boy shorts and I lifted my hips as he slides them down my body, fully exposing me to him. It wasn't the first time and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last, but something about tonight felt different. I loved him more than anything and he had professed his love to me as well. Tonight I felt more connected to him. Each touch, each kiss, every word and breath made me feel closer to him on a whole other level.

I missed the feel of him against me when he stood and tossed his shorts to the floor. He quickly joined me on the bed once again and everything was right in the world, my world at least. That was all that mattered here in my world, him and I, that was it, nothing else.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close, our body's immediately becoming tangled together like they wanted. It was as if we couldn't even control our own bodies around each other. They knew how to touch the other, how to hold the other, and just where to kiss to ignite a fire that could rage for hours on end. Nothing could ever put out the flame I carried for him. I would be with Emmett McCarty for the rest of my life.

His lips captured mine and I moaned as my legs wrapped around his waist. He had one hand tangled in my hair at the nap of my neck, his other stroking my skin softly as he kissed me passionately. I wanted him now, no waiting or fooling around, just him inside me.

"Please baby." I moaned as he nipped my shoulder.

"Please what?" he asked as he cocked his eyebrow and looked up, into my pleading eyes.

"Ugh, no teasing, no foreplay now Emmett I need you, now!" I begged.

"I like it when you beg." He growled and attacked me. I giggled and then gasped as he slid inside me.

My fingers dug into his massive shoulders as he started pumping in and out of me. I could never get enough of him, even when he was buried deep inside me. My one and only had spoiled me. If by some strange chance the world decided to be cruel and split us up, I don't think I would ever be able to enjoy anyone as much as I do him. The flexing of his muscles as he holds me tight, the noises he makes, his size, oh God his size was heavenly.

He shifted his weight to his elbows and kissed me as his pace picked up. I could feel that familiar sensation start to build in the deepest darkest parts of me and couldn't help but pull him into me with the heels of my feet. He groaned as I forced him deeper inside of me and I cried out. He was hitting that spot, the one that makes me scream his name relentlessly. My fingers were digging into his back without mercy. I was definitely leaving my mark, but so was he. He was biting and sucking on my collarbone and breast. I was a weathering mess underneath him, just the way I liked it and just the way he liked it.

Suddenly he did something he had never done before. He pinned my hands on both sides of my head. My back arched off the bed, into him, and I cried out in pleasure at the new angle. He was pumping in and out of me, faster and harder. I was on the verge of exploding and he knew it. It only fueled the fire I saw burning in his eyes right before he crashed his lips to mine.

He nuzzled my head to the side, forcing his face in the crook of my neck, his lips against my ear. His breath blowing against me sent waves of pleasure pulsating through me. When he nipped my ear lobe and whispered his love for me I exploded, dragging him with me. He grunted as we rode out our orgasm together. Finally he collapsed, rolling off of me and pulling me into his arms.

"Wow baby." I mumbled breathlessly.

"Fuck I love you." He smiled as he panted.

"I love you to." I smiled and kissed his chiseled chest. It was then, just as I was snuggling into him, that we heard the slam against the wall in the next room.

"What the fuck was that! Alice will freak if something gets broke." Emmett grumbled and went to get up.

"Fuck Jasper! Harder!"

"Um… is… was that… who I think…it was?" Emmett stuttered as he sat on the side of the bed. I was shocked as I laid there.

"Oh shit!" we heard Jasper groan as they slammed into the wall again.

"Are we supposed to pretend that Jasper and Alice are not fucking next door?" Emmett asked as he turned to me with a look of utter confusion.

"It might be best. If they want us to know wouldn't they tell us? Maybe they finally realized how good they are together." I Shrugged and went to get on my clothes so we could check on the party goers down stairs.

"You mean I can't give them shit about this later?" he glared.

"Nope, they don't give us shit about us now do they?" I glared back.

"Fine you win baby." He smiled and scooped me up.

"I know. I love you." I sighed and kissed him.

"I love you too." He laughed and sat me down.

We made our way downstairs, vowing to wait until the right moment to tell Alice and Jasper we heard them. As usual Jacob and Leah were making out in the corner and everyone else was chatting and drinking. Seth was passed out in the middle of the floor with an empty bottle of Jack still in his hands. We decided after a quick look around to go back to bed.

Once we were back in the confines of the room with snacks we sat and talked most of the night. We talked about our dreams, our future, and senior year. We vowed nothing would ever come between us. Alice, Jasper, Seth and Jacob would always be our best friends. No matter where life took us Emmett and I would be together, chasing our dreams with our friend's right beside us.

Even though we had no idea what the next year would bring us, we knew we always wanted to be together. There was one thing I knew for a fact. I would always be hopelessly in love with Emmett McCarty, I was hopelessly his and nothing in life could ever make me stop loving him. We knew we would face challenges in the near future, but that night, right before I fell asleep Em made me a promise I would never forget, and someday I would hold him to it.

"I'm going to marry you one day B, no matter what I don't think I can ever love anyone like I love you."


End file.
